Last Battle, Last Love
by Eeyorethedonkey3
Summary: pg cause of death. bad title, good story. the last battle of the war, goes to the song "little fall of rain" its sweet....and sad...


Author's note- a albus/Minerva one shot, to the lyrics of "a little fall of rain" from les miserables. Basically, Eponine has been shot, and is singing to marius, who hs eis in love with, but he has never known

The final battle of the new war had ended. The smoke was clearing. The death eaters were dead. Voldemort was gone. Albus looked around the field where the battle took place- a place that was once the Quidditch field. He saw Harry and Hermione carrying an unconscious Ron off to the Hospital. He saw Mrs. Weasley crying above the body of one of her twin sons, the other one by her side. He could not tell which one was alive and which one was dead.

But Albus was looking for his deputy. He was looking for his right hand, the one who always guided him, no matter how much trouble their was. He was looking for Minerva McGonagall. And then he saw her, lying in a heap on the grass. He knelt by her side, and turned her over to face him. Then he saw the blood and gasped.

"Minerva, your bleeding!" he whispered to her. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him. It began to rain

_EPONINE  
Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now_

"I'm here Minerva, I'm here, what happened? Don't leave me Minerva, please don't leave me." She smiled, and lifted her arm to touch his face.

"You're here."

_You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow._

Albus held her to his heart.

"Please Minerva, please. You can't die. I love you. I truly love you, and I never knew it until now."

_MARIUS  
But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

"I knew." She whispered, and tried not to grimace in pain. "I love you too." Albus began to cry. "Its okay." She murmured to him. "It's okay."

_EPONINE  
Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me_"No, its not okay." Albus cried. "You have to live. I love you, you have to live, we have to live together."

"don't leave me." She whispered, and fear crossed her eyes for the first time.

"I will never leave you." Albus said, as he held her closer

_MARIUS  
You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..._

"It's over dear, its over. You all need to move on. I am in the past, but please don't forget me. I love you too much to be forgotten." Minerva whispered to him. "I can finally rest. I love you all so much. I'm going home."

_EPONINE  
The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur MariusMinerva winced in pain, and Albus held her closer.

"I'm alright Albus, I'll be alright. please, look after the students. Look after Hermione, and Harry. They need you, they need you."

"But Minerva, I need you." Albus said through his tears.

_I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now_

That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close

"Just hold me, and love me, like you have done all these years." She murmured. Albus cried some more.

"Minerva, I wish I had told you that I loved you. I won't leave you."

_MARIUS(in counterpoint)  
Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here_

I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping

"Albus," Minerva breathed slowly now. Albus knew this was the end. He held her close, and listened to her voice for the last time. "I knew, I always knew. And I always loved you too." With those last words, she died.

_EPONINE   
And rain..._

MARIUS  
And rain...

EPONINE  
Will make the flowers...

MARIUS  
Will make the flowers... grow... 


End file.
